


Purificazione

by Bethesda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER SECONDA STAGIONE</p><p>«Io sono come son stato disegnato. Sono un tuo progetto, Hannibal. Sono giunto da te senza una forma e ciò che ne è risultato è la tua stessa immagine. Non tirare fuori Dio, perché ognuno si plasma e si lascia plasmare come vuole. Tu ti sei creato da solo e mi hai aiutato a diventare come te».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purificazione

**Author's Note:**

> Note iniziali: anzitutto, se non volete spoilerarvi i mutamenti di Will e Hannibal e della loro relazione, non leggete. Ho scritto questa storia come se fosse accaduta dopo la 2x10 e questo è quello che secondo me potrebbe accadere alla fine di questa serie. Ho ignorato volontariamente il fatto che Jack, all'inizio della prima puntata, venga attaccato. Non so neanche se i due protagonisti possano considerarsi OOC visti gli ultimi sviluppi, quindi tutto ciò che leggerete è, a mio avviso, possibile. Se poi non va incontro alla vostra concezione della serie mi dispiace, ma io me la sono immaginata così.  
> Ringrazio Kiba91 per averla letta per prima: prendetevela anche un po' con lei, che mi ha letteralmente ordinato di pubblicarla.  
> Buona lettura!

**Purificazione**  
  
Will gira per la stanza, osserva i libri. La ferita alla gamba pulsa, fa male, ma non vuole darvi peso. Qualche goccia di sangue scivola sul pavimento senza impregnarsi nei pantaloni strappati, colora il legno del parquet di rubino, si insinua fra le fessure assumendone le forme.  
Fuori la neve ovatta ogni suono, ma il detective è calmo sebbene si aspetti lo stridere delle sirene dell’FBI infrangere quella strana pace da un  istante all’altro.  
   
Il dottor Lecter apre la porta della propria casa e subito avverte la presenza dell’altro.  
   
«Buonasera Will».  
   
«Buonasera Hannibal».  
   
Lo scruta per analizzarlo: individua la mancanza di paura, sente l’odore pungente e ferroso del sangue.  
   
Posa sull’appendiabiti cappotto e sciarpa. Will ha smesso di guardare i libri e si concentra sulla figura del proprietario di casa.  
   
«Mi dispiace».  
   
Non serve spiegare. Sapevano entrambi che quel gioco si era fatto troppo pericoloso e che presto qualcuno li avrebbe stanati.  
Will sembra davvero dispiaciuto e lascia che Hannibal lo accompagni in cucina.  
   
«Chi è stato», domanda il dottore. La sua voce lascia trapelare rabbia: è pura curiosità.  
   
«Alana».  
   
Hannibal annuisce. Indica a Will di sedersi e questo segue le sue istruzioni.  
   
   
  
 _Will è a casa di Alana. Il profumo di lei riempie tutte le cose. Applesauce gli va incontro, scodinzola._  
 _Lo sguardo della dottoressa è impaurito._  
 _Sa._  
 _Gli ultimi fatti l’hanno illuminata e la pistola che punta verso Will non trema._  
 _Non vuole farle del male, ma non sapeva dove altro andare. Vuole mostrarsi a lei per ciò che è diventato, senza timore. Un ultimo atto di sincerità prima che accada l’inevitabile._  
   
  
   
«Non me ne pento».  
Hannibal sta analizzando la ferita, ma solleva lo sguardo a cercare gli occhi di Will.  
«Qualcuno doveva fermarmi. Sono lieto che sia stata lei a scoprirmi. Ma non mi pento di ciò che ho fatto».  
   
Il dottore si inginocchia, osserva la ferita alla coscia attraverso i pantaloni laceri: la pallottola ha colpito di striscio, bruciando e strappando la pelle ma evitando la femorale. Deve far male. Si abbassa con il capo e vi posa sopra un bacio, sporcandosi le labbra di sangue.  
Quando si risolleva Will lo sta guardando negli occhi.  
   
«È finita ormai, vero», sussurra Will senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
   
Hannibal annuisce.  
   
«È giusto. È un bene. Qualcuno doveva allontanarmi da questa brama di potere», sospira. «La giustizia deve trionfare, e io devo fare la fine che merito. _Dobbiamo_  fare la fine che meritiamo».  
   
«Pensavo che ritenessi che noi fossimo la giustizia».  
   
La mano destra di Will va a cercare i capelli di Hannibal.  
   
«Sei il male. Sei la follia, sei un incubo tangibile».  
   
«Sono come sono stato disegnato».  
   
« _Io_  sono come son stato disegnato. Sono un tuo progetto, Hannibal. Sono giunto da te senza una forma e ciò che ne è risultato è la tua stessa immagine. Non tirare fuori Dio, perché ognuno si plasma e si lascia plasmare come vuole. Tu ti sei creato da solo e mi hai aiutato a diventare come te».  
   
«Tu eri già come me».  
   
«Se non ti avessi mai incontrato sarei rimasto un professore schivo, lontano dalla follia in cui mi hai trascinato, spaventato dalla mia stessa mente e dagli sguardi altrui».  
   
«È un’accusa».  
   
«È un ringraziamento».  
   
Hannibal allunga una mano verso il kit di pronto soccorso che ha preso poco prima, ma il detective lo blocca.  
   
«Voglio finirla qui».  
   
Ancora in ginocchio, Hannibal fissa Will senza capire.  
   
«Verremo presi. Verremo analizzati. Non voglio fuggire per il resto della mia vita. Ho catturato criminali e psicopatici, li ho studiati per tutta la vita: non voglio essere come loro. Non voglio vivere per essere studiato a mia volta. Voglio chiuderla qui».  
   
 Will si stupisce nel vedere il dottore deglutire.  
   
«Voglio che sia tu ad uccidermi, Hannibal».  
   
Costui tace qualche istante, incapace di rispondere. Ritrova la voce dopo pochi istanti.  
   
«Sarebbe un suicidio».  
   
«Sarebbe un gesto gentile».  
   
«Dovrei morire anche io», domanda lo psichiatra.  
   
«Sarebbe giusto».  
   
Scuote la testa lentamente e si alza in piedi, sentendo la mano di Will scivolare via dal suo capo.  
   
«Non ho intenzione di farlo. Io non rinnego ciò che ho fatto».  
   
«Non te lo chiedo, infatti. Voglio solo essere libero».  
   
Hannibal lancia uno sguardo rapido all’orologio: fra poco l’FBI sarà lì e sarà tutto inutile. Potrebbe prendere l’auto, stordire Will e portarlo via con sé, o semplicemente abbandonarlo in cucina e partire, magari verso l’Italia. Ma non sarebbe giusto, in nessuno dei due casi. Will non lo seguirebbe e lasciarlo solo, di fronte ad anni di sedute per analizzare la sua mente e al carcere, sarebbe contrario al suo stesso essere. Adesso il detective era come lui: non lo avrebbe permesso.  
   
Will reclama la sua attenzione.  
   
«Tu come lo faresti?»  
   
«Io non lo farei».  
   
Un sorriso lieve increspa le labbra dell’agente.  
   
«Forse non siamo così uguali».  
   
«Non è necessario esserlo anche in questo aspetto».  
   
Will si alza in piedi: zoppica, ma il sangue sembra cominciare a coagulare. I pantaloni sono incrostati e sporchi.  
Hannibal si lecca le labbra: deve decidere. Potrebbe scappare. Se accontentasse il desiderio di Will verrebbe sicuramente catturato. Non deve nulla a quell’uomo, soprattutto non la propria libertà. Ma il suo comportamento, dopo tutto ciò che era accaduto nell’ultimo periodo, sarebbe stato da vile, da _maleducato_. Si morde la lingua con forza, ma fa segno al detective di seguirlo.  
   
Si ritrovano nella sala da pranzo. Sul tavolo in legno non vi è nulla e le luci soffuse della sala si riflettono su quella lucida superficie. Will si incanta a osservare la neve che scende lenta in giardino. La neve gli piace: pulisce e nasconde, rende tutto più puro.  
   
Hannibal lo invita a salire sul tavolo e a sedervisi sopra, esattamente al centro. Frattanto sposta le sedie: non vuole vi sia nulla di superfluo in ciò che sta per fare. Si posiziona accanto a lui e si stupisce nel vedere quanto Will sia ancora calmo.  
Posa una mano sul petto di lui e lo spinge con la schiena sul ripiano. Le gambe vanno ad allungarsi istintivamente.  
   
Non gli chiede se è sicuro di volere tutto ciò, non si rifiuta. Vorrebbe evitarlo e gli torna alla mente quando si ritrovò Abigail spaventata fra le braccia, conscia di ciò che stava per accadere: l’unica volta in cui si era sentito allo stesso modo.  _Colpevole_.  
   
Con un gesto felino sale a sua volta sul tavolo: Will tace e lascia che si metta  a cavalcioni su di sé.  
   
«Non userò pistole, coltelli: nulla di tutto ciò».  
   
«Sarà  _intimo_ », sussurra l’agente.  
   
Hannibal annuisce. Il tutto è così naturale, come se stesse conducendo se stesso verso la fine.  
   
«Grazie».  
   
Lo osserva chiudere gli occhi. Sente i pantaloni all’altezza del ginocchio inumidirsi del sangue della ferita di Will, ma non vi presta attenzione. Osserva il volto della vittima, le palpebre serrate, le labbra leggermente dischiuse per avvertire l’ultima boccata d’aria sulla lingua.  
Hannibal Lecter avverte un brivido e si spaventa quando si rende conto di trovare tutto ciò sublime e terrificante.  
Si china su Will Graham per assaggiare gli ultimi istanti di vita che danzano su quella bocca, mentre le mani, prive di esitazione,  si avvicinano al collo pallido e si stringono intorno ad esso.  
Un gemito esce fuori da quella gola sottile e va a perdersi fra le labbra del dottore, ancora su quelle della vittima.  
Stringe.  
Will lotta con se stesso per non districarsi da quella presa ferrea, ma presto la forza viene meno insieme all’aria. Tutto diventa sfocato, confuso; smette di sentire dolore e avverte unicamente la presenza del dottore su di sé. Si sente come se fosse sotto una coltre di neve.  
Poi più nulla.  
Il dottore non lascia la presa: le dita gli fanno male e si scopre desideroso di lasciar perdere il tutto, di volere, per una volta nella sua vita, fuggire dalla sua stessa indole.  
La morte avvolge Will in modo dolce, come a volerlo cullare.  
   
   
Quando l’FBI giunge in casa del dottor Lecter, lo trovano in sala da pranzo. È seduto a capotavola e osserva il corpo esanime di Will Graham, sdraiato compostamente sul tavolo come se stesse dormendo  
Solleva lo sguardo solo quando chiunque nella casa ha smesso di impartire ordini.  
   
«Buonasera Jack».  
 


End file.
